


The last worthless evening

by chippedlionheart (MarinaScarlet)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fanfictions based on songs, Three paragraph fanfictions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaScarlet/pseuds/chippedlionheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tjmystic prompted: The last worthless evening - The Eagles</p>
            </blockquote>





	The last worthless evening

It had been two years since Belle and him agreed to end their relationship. Too many fights, secrets and lies had made them pass through very difficult moments. Neither Belle and him were prepared to face their problems, so they took the easiest decision.

She had started to date some weeks ago a man called Gaston, meanwhile Gold was still sitting in his house, watching the days, weeks and months pass, recalling into the photos and the memories of when both were together. Belle had moved on, but he… He simply couldn’t take the next step. The memories of a better past stumbled in his mind all day. But things were simple: he had to move; you skink or you swim.

He really wished to go to the street, find her and tell he was sorry, that he could do anything to fix what had happened. To hope that she could give him another chance to show that he could love, that they could try again. But it wasn’t possible: he wasn’t brave enough to take that chance. But not everything was lost… He had to take a step forward and get over that. And he did. 


End file.
